powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Naoki Domon
"Blue Racer!" Naoki Domon (土門 直樹, Domon Naoki) is Blue Racer (ブルーレーサー, Burū Rēsā) of the Carrangers. He is the youngest and smartest of the team. Biography Carranger Naoki is 17 years old (though he turns 18 during the series - he had his birthday party early on in the series, but his partners unknowingly missed the date by a month ) and very polite and shy. He works as a car designer at Pegasus Garage, and his talent had led him to be sought by car manufacturers before. Naoki is also an animal lover. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Blue Racer is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Naoki fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Blue Racer powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Naoki and his teammates received their keys, allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen and Gaorangers, are sent to the dimensional rift by Kamen Rider Decade.]] , Dairangers, Kakurangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Naoki, alongside his team (bar Signalman), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Video Game appearances Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer Senshi .]] Naoki as Blue Racer appears with his team in the video game Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer Senshi. The RV Mechas have been dismantled and their parts scattered all around, so it is up to the Carrangers to collect all the parts required to rebuild them, all the while fighting the Bowzock gang. The parts appear in the form of cogs and gears, and can only be obtained by striking various objects and killing off Wumpers along the way, among other forms (finding and getting an engine, for example, will give off ten parts). Each Mecha requires 50 parts to be rebuilt. There are two possible endings depending on whether or not all five mecha were rebuilt. If they are, then the "good" ending is triggered. After Gynamo grows huge, RV Robo is formed and proceeds to battle Gynamo in the middle of the city. RV Robo than defeats Gynamo once and for all. If not, the "bad" ending will be triggered instead, where the Carranger are unable to form RV Robo. With no one to stop him, the Bowzock destroy Earth. Blue Racer Kurumagic Mecha *Blue Vehicle *V-Police / Police Fighter Arsenal *Accel Changer *Navick Blaster **Auto Blaster / Auto Punisher **Car Navick / Navicck Shot *ViBlade *Muffler Guns *Blue Speeder 2 *Dragon Cruiser Ranger Key The is Naoki Domon's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Blue Racer Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as Blue Racer. *When the Gokaigers became the Carrangers while fighting against Action Commander Jealousto. The Carranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Carranger keys were defeated by Super Gosei Pink. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Naoki received his key and became Blue Racer once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Naoki Domon was portrayed by Yoshihiro Masujima. As Blue Racer, his suit actor was Yasuhiro Takeuchi. See also *Justin Stewart - his Power Rangers counterpart from Power Rangers Turbo. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Carrangers Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers